El Chico del Suéter de Panda::
by JennKurosakiUchiha
Summary: Por culpa de la lluvia, Naruto tiene que tomar el Metro, pero lo que no se esperaba encontrase a un lindo chico, que encenderá su cuerpo con tan solo una mirada... Ambos se encontraran en cuatro diversas situaciones, que serán calientes para sus cuerpos... FourShot
1. Caricias en el metro

Corrió lo más que pudo, sus Mocasines estaban completamente empapados, al igual que su cabello rubio. Ya habían dado la última llamada para el metro, el cual lo llevaría al trabajo. Esquivo la multitud con brusquedad, hasta poder subir antes de que cerraran las puertas. Suspiro aliviado, aun podía sentir como su corazón saltaba en su pecho, paso su mano derecha por su cabello intentando de alborotarlo, con su otra mano aun sostenía su portafolios. Según el reporte del clima seria soleado… pero ahora llovía a cantaros, gruño molesto, parte de su traje estaba mojado y en pocas horas tenía una junta importante con unos inversionistas, no podía haber nada peor. Alzo sus zafiros, para así encontrases acorralado por varios cuerpos, ¡claro que había otra cosa peor! y era esa, estar aprisionado como si estuviera en una lata de sardinas.

Su teléfono comenzó a timbrar, bufo en el proceso, asique como pudo lo saco de su bolsillo, para después contestar.

– Antes de que me regañes, déjame decirte que no fue mi culpa- apresuro a decir, mientras era empujado por algunas personas-. Rayos…

–Los inversionistas ya llegaron, deberías tu estar aquí atendiéndolos, donde coños estas– le regaño al otro lado de la línea.

–Perdóname Gaara, es mejor que empieces sin mí, llegare en media hora –pidió.

–No sé si pueda...- pudo oír cierta duda departe de su amigo.

–Se que puedes, eres listo y los convencerás.

–Está bien… pero trata de llegar rápido

–Gracias, eres el mejor.

Escucho por ultimo _"si como sea"_ de su amigo para después colgar. Suspiro, Solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo… Miro a su alrededor, solo podía ver las espaldas y cabezas de las personas y le faltaban dos estaciones para llegar ¡como odiaba viajar en metro! la mayor parte del tiempo viajaba en taxi… pero, gracias a la fuerte lluvia ninguno quiso detenerse, eso hiso que corriera desde su apartamento hasta la estación, que por suerte quedaba cerca. Apoyo su espalda en la puerta, su vida no era muy interesante, solo estaba interesado en su trabajo, no tenia pareja, a pesar de que era guapo. Pero eso no le importaba, ya que nadie llenaba sus expectativas.

"Todos los pasajeros con destino a… estén presentes en la salida" las personas comenzaron a reunirse donde él se encontraba, empujándolo hacia atrás así cayendo en uno de los asientos vacios, no vasto mucho para que todos ellos se bajaran, dejando el vagón casi vacío. Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, con sus ojos cerrados mientras respiraba con alivio, no le gustaba estar con muchas personas. El metro nuevamente comenzó a moverse, abrió sus ojos para así mirar al frente, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con un par de orbes ónix tan llamativos como brillantes, era un joven podría decirse de dieciséis o diecisiete años este estaba sentado al frente y lo miraba atentamente, no podría descifra muy bien esa mirada, pero podía afirma que lo hipnotizaba. Su rostro era fino y blanco como porcelana, las cejas era como si fueran dibujadas… tan perfectas. Un par de flecos descendía a cada lado de su rostro, ese tan inocente y hermoso rostro… vio que el joven sonrió de lado, de manera provocativa, que le hiso sonreír de la misma manera. Se fijo lo que adornaba en su cabeza, no pudo evitar susurrar mentalmente "Adorable" ya que tenia puesto un suéter, pero no cualquier suéter, este tenía un par de orejas a ambos lados de la cabeza, negras. Seguidas de un par de manchas que hacía parecer los ojos de un panda, el resto de la tela era blanca, tan blanca como la mismísima nieve. Las mangas le llegaban a los nudillos de sus manos que sostenían un par de libros, un pantalón jean negro y unas botas de cuero corte alto.

En sus veinticinco años de su vida, había visto diversas cosas, unas más hermosas que las otras, había otras que eran más horrorosas que la anterior, pero… Nada se comparaba con esencia tan única de ese joven que estaba sentado al frente suyo. No pudo evitar preguntarse, como seria tocar ese rostro tan hermoso con sus manos… y a que sabrían aquellos labios rosados y brillosos gracias a aquella lengua que los humedecía a cada minuto… de como se sentiría ser esa mano, la cual masajeaba lentamente aquella larga pierna…

Dios… ese chico lo estaba provocando ¿o era su idea?

El vagón solo habían solo dos personas, pero cada una estaban en lo suyo…pero él estaba atento a los movimientos del azabache que tenia al frente. Aquella mano juguetona cada vez se acercaba al miembro de su dueño, ¡maldición si lo estaba provocando! sus ojos ónix gritaban que si lo estaba, ya que desprendían deseo y lujuria.

El blondo trago saliva, para después morderse el labio inferior con hambre, ¡como quería ser esa mano! dios ya comenzaba a excitarse… el lugar no era el indicado, pero las ganas que tenia lo hacía querer tomarlo en ese instante, agárralo de esas caderas y penétralo hasta lo más profundo, haciéndolo gemir su nombre y aclamar que le diera más duro…

Si, estaba comenzado a perder la cordura.

Vio como el azabache continuaba jugando, su mano comenzaba a deslizarse de la mitad de su muslo, para después abrir las piernas dándole más visibilidad ¡nada se comparaba con lo que estaba viendo! Poco a poco sentía como comenzaba a calentarse su cuerpo un poco más y más. La mano del joven llego hasta la línea que estaba debajo del cierre del pantalón, se notaba que su miembro estaba duro, al igual que como el suyo en ese momento y no se avergonzaba para nada.

Acariciaba y estrujaba, mientras leves suspiros salían en el proceso… aquellas mejillas estaban encendidas y sus labios rojos… ¡no tenía idea que existiera alguien tan provocativo! Era la misma lujuria en persona. Los movimientos comenzaron a ser más atrevidos, dios… no podía quitar sus ojos de esa exposición, es mas temía pestañear ¿y si hacia algo y se lo perdía? No, él debía ver todo lo que aria aquellas traviesas manos… su boca de abrió de la impresión ¿lo que estaba viendo era real verdad? Porque, en ese momento el azabache comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón, podía ver aquella elástica tela que cubría aquel trozo de carne duro y palpitante _"quítatelo, quítatelo, quítatelo"_ pedía mentalmente y como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, bajo parte de aquella tela dejando a la vista aquella anatomía que, desde ahora seria parte de sus pensamientos.

En esos finos labios, estaba aquella provocativa sonrisa, los vio moverse sacando un leve susurro lo suficiente audible para él _"ven… acércate"_

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el rubio se levanto aun con su semblante serio, pero sus ojos destellaban lujuria y eso podía verlo él azabache, que estaba más que Satisfecho. Su pantalón no podía ocultar su hombría palpitante que daba cada segundo tirones ¡quería profanar ese trasero de aquel joven! No importaba que, eso era lo que deseaba, tanto como él y su cuerpo. Una vez haber llagado se sentó a su lado, las dos únicas personas que estaban en el vagón ya se encontraban dormidas, así que aprovecho y coló su mano en la abertura del pantalón, encontrándose con aquel pene húmedo y firme.

–¡Ahgm…!- al oírlo gemir de esa manera lo encendió mas, que no pudo evitar probar el sabor de la piel de ese joven, su lengua tenia vida propia, subía bajaba desde el cuello hasta llegar a ovulo de su oreja, la mordía y chupaba, sin disminuir sus movimientos de aquel falo caliente y húmedo por el seme pre seminal. Jamás en su vida había hecho algo como eso, ni mucho menos con un hombre, pero como siempre dicen: _la primera vez es inolvidable _y vaya que era cierto por que jamás olvidaría, los precisos movimientos de su mano acariciando de manera inexplicable la punta del glande que lo llamaba a que lo probara.

–Estas muy caliente- le susurro, para así morderle el cuello con hambre, recibió un pequeño _"ahh… mas"_ del menor, así que comenzó aumentar los movimientos de su mano, sin dejar de chupar con gula aquel cuello.

No supo cuando el azabache le desabrocho su pantalón, no supo cuando aquella juguetona mano busco su hombría -la cual estaba tan dura como una piedra- lo único que sentía era su cuerpo envuelto en el deseo Sus respiraciones comenzaron a entrecortarse y los movimientos comenzaron a ser más atrevidos, haciéndolos sudar por el calor que sentían sus cuerpos en ese momento.

Se podría decir que ahora no le molestaba lo mojado que estaban sus zapatos y su cabello, solo le importaba seguir escuchando los leves suspiros de ese joven con suéter de panda. No vasto mucho para que ambos, sintiera toda su sangre ir hacia sus respectivos miembros, de así llegando al glorioso clímax y correrse a la vez. Sus corazones seguían golpeando sus pechos, cada mano contenía la esencia del otro, tibia y viscosa. Se miraron a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír, dejar que un completo extraño que te masturbe era increíblemente erótico.

–Eso… fue mejor de lo que pensé…- susurro el Mayor, acabando con el silencio que había entre ambos.

–No te lo niego – le respondió, sacando su mano del pantalón del rubio y dirigirla a su boca de así lamber toda esa esencia que estaba en su mano- fue delicioso…

–Demasiado, diría yo…- dijo imitando su acción, sin quitar la vista del aquellos labios que tenían algunas gotas de su propio Semen… "Los pasajeros con Destino a…" pudieron oír la vos metálica que salía por los altavoces, el metro se detuvo, así bajándose las dos últimas personas y dejando subir otras más. El Azabache se levanto abrochándose su pantalón, para después acercarse al oído del rubio que se encontraba embobado.

–Nos vemos después… – le susurro, de así lambiendo su mejilla, donde estaba aquellas tres marquita.

–¡Espera, Dime tu Nombre!- pidió.

–Sasuke… llámame Sasuke…- le dijo justo antes de bajarse del vagón, una vez que las puertas se cerraron, Suspiro ¿en serio eso había sucedido? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… quería encontrarse de nuevo con él, así terminar lo que empezaron…

Si, estaba decidido en volverse a encontrar con el chico del suéter de panda… con el que lo había encendido con una sola mirada… con él que sería dueño de sus pensamientos más eróticos desde ese instante. Si, Sasuke debía estar preparado, porque la siguiente ves no lo perdonaría…

.

.

Continuara

* * *

_es una alocada idea que tenia en mente, perdone si no fue de su agrado, u.u_

_espero que no hayan perdido su tiempo leyendolo_

_los que quieran que lo continue dejen un review, si no lo elimino xD nahh ok enserio lo borro y asi no causo molestias :B_

gracias por leer


	2. Mordidas en el baño

holis bueno aqui esta su ansiada conty :'D

por cierto, el cap anterior esta editado xD para las que no saben ¬u¬ see le agregue unas cositas mas

pero bueno! espero que disfruten del capy

PD: los personajes aqui presentes no me pertenecen, solo poseo esta pésima redaccion de la historia xD Kishimoto-sensei es el dueño de Sazuki y Naru-chan u.u

PD2: perdone los horrores ortograficos OnO

* * *

El reloj ya marcaba las ocho de la noche, la mayoría de los empleados de la empresa se habían ido hace dos horas excepto dos personas, y una de esas estaba caminado a paso apresurado y con expresión… bueno no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, en su mano derecha sostenía su portafolios y en la izquierda su chaqueta, estaba entre preocupado y enojado aun que no lo demostraba abiertamente. Su cabello rojizo se mecía por los costados de sus mejillas, esos ojos aguamarina intensos estaban mas fríos que el mismísimo invierno. Justo hoy había llegado de sus "pequeñas vacaciones" tenía que saber cómo se encontraba su amigo, su pervertido amigo. Al llegar a su destino abrió la puerta de una sola patada, sorprendiendo a cierto blondo el cual ya se encontraba en el suelo. Suspiro mientras se tomaba de la sien… el suelo de la oficina estaba repleto de vasos desechables de café, documentos arrugados hechos bolitas, hojas en blanco a medio escribir tiradas, embaces de comida chátara… esa no era la oficina de un importante ejecutivo. No, esa es la oficina de un ¡cochino!

Un tic surco en su prefecto rostro, estaba seguro que un día su rubio y tonto amigo lo volvería loco.

–Ya deberías haber terminado- recogió algunas carpetas, mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo sobarse la cabeza- por dios, mira como tienes la oficina. Deberías ir a casa…

–La culpa es tuya, si no me hubieras dado tanto trabajo… yo –bostezo mientras se levantaba – estuviera en mi cama descansando.

–No seas tan dramático, sabes muy bien por lo que pase con esos monstros – se cruzo de brazos mientras se sentaba frente de escritorio, el desorden era demasiado grande como para que él lo arreglara- en cambio tú estabas de lo muy contento seduciendo a un joven en el metro ¡en serio no deberías estar quejándote!

Si, aquel día el pelirrojo lo había interrogado y sabia con exactitud lo que sucedió en el metro, además de aquella sonrisa boba que tenia mientras lo regañaba, le decía que ese joven seductor de suéter de panda lo había cautivado definitivamente.

Y no se equivocaba.

–Pero Gaara, dos semanas ¡dos semanas con tu trabajo! Y ni se diga del mío no eh podido dormir bien…

–No me importa, te lo mereces además es justo – sonrió de lado- tu disfrutaste de una escena erótica en el metro y yo necesitaba disfrutar unas semanas de descanso.

–Aun no puedo creer que seas mi amigo, aun así me faltan algunos documentos y termino – explico mientras se sentaba en su silla e intentando de acomodar algunas carpeta, esas que ni sabía que las tenia… se, tenía una larga noche por delante.

–Ni lo sueñes ya déjame eso a mi mañana lo termino, tú tienes que irte a casa, descansa todo el día y vienes el miércoles.

–¡Pero!

–Pero nada, anda toma tus cosas y vete al metro quizás puedas verlo…

–Que descanses Gaara ¡no vemos el miércoles! – su cerebro trabajo la información en micro segundos, solo tomo sus cosas, y salió corriendo de la oficina, como si fuera un rayo, dejando con una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Llego lo más rápido que pudo a la estación, por suerte había llegado a tiempo, lo malo era que estaba lleno, y eso era lo que odiaba. Su cuerpo ahora era apresado por las espaldas de otros ¡ahora extrañaba su oficina! Entonces recordó lo que dijo su amigo _"quizás puedas verlo"_ tenía razón, quizás podría verlo… ¡tenía tantas ganas de devorarlo con sus labios y márcalo con sus dientes! era la primera vez que se emocionaba con alguien, la primera vez que sentía tanto deseo por alguien. Una sonrisa boba surco su moreno rostro, así que con sus zafiros los paseo por todo el lugar, en busca de aquel rostro que había permaneció en sus pensamientos desde hace semanas, pero no lograba encontrarlo ¡por que era tan difícil!

Sintió como aquellas personas lo apresaban mas sacándole un pequeño quejido, frunció el ceño… jamás lo encontraría estando acorralado de esa manera, hasta se preguntaba de por qué estaba tan lleno a esas horas. No supo de donde pero un par de manos subieron por su espalda tocándolo, desde los hombros hasta donde terminaba su espalda, por un momento había creído que solo era una persona que solo intentaba de apoyarse, pero al sentir que esas caricias se eran un poco más atrevidas empezó a enojarse ¿Qué tal si era un viejo intentándose de restregar en su cuerpo? ¡No! de ninguna manera el seria el sumiso ¡ni en sueños! Ya arto de que lo siguiera tocando se giro así quedando frente de esa persona, pero para su sorpresa lo conocía…

–Hasta que por fin te encuentro…

Si, era justamente la persona que estaba buscando, el joven que era dueño de sus pensamientos desde haces semanas… esa sonrisa ladeada y juguetona dibujada en ese perfecto rostro, ese cabello azabache caía con gracia a los lados de su rostro, realzando aquellos lujuriosos y finos ojos ónix que brillaban. ¡Como amaba el destino! Porque si, encontrarse con el dueño de sus fantasías sexuales era obra del destino, destino que quería que lo follara tan fuerte que lo dejaran sin caminar por algunas semanas. Una sonrisa surco su rostro, Sasuke tenía puesto aquel adorable suéter de panda ¡era tan tierno y tan sensual a la vez! Sus lechosas y delicadas manos estaban sobre su pecho, podría jurar que él sentía como su corazón saltaba de la emoción y bueno abajo… otra cosa también…

–Sasuke…- se había atrevido a decir su nombre, dios… como se sentía bien decirlo.

–El mismo… mi querido rubio- le acaricio levemente su mejilla- creí que no volvería verte…

¡Alguien que le pellizcara en ese instante! ¿Acaso era un sueño? Si lo era, sería demasiado cruel.

–Yo también pensé lo mismo, mi lindo panda…- a pesar de estar emocionado, debía actuar con calma, no podía verse como un desesperado calentó de primera, no… primero tenía que trabajarlo aunque cierta parte de su anatomía no pensara lo mismo. Las manos del joven buscaron las suyas de así colocarlas en aquella cintura… el suéter estaba completamente abierto dejando la vista parte de esa camisa negra que quedaba pegada a su fino pecho. Se relamió sus labios, era más bello se cerca…

–¿Te parezco lindo?- oh… la forma en que lo dijo, tan… inocente y provocativa ¡le encantaba! si no fuera porque estaban rodeados de personas ya lo hubiera violado en ese preciso instante. Sus manos comenzaron a descender desde la cintura, hasta encontrase con aquel firme trasero, que pedía ser penetrado ¡como quería desnudarlo ya mismo! No pudo evitar apretarlo con sus grandes manos, era demasiado exquisito, las mejillas del azabache tomaron un leve toque carmín, no tan acentuado pero de cerca lo podía notarlo muy bien ¡no tenia palabras para describirlo! Las caricias sobre la tela del pantalón se hicieron más atrevidas, que suerte que nadie les prestaba atención, porque lo que tocaba se sentía muy bien, mejor que sus fantasías aun que no era del todo suficiente, quería mas, quería tocar con sus propias manos aquella piel, morderla y dejar su marca en ella

_"Los pasajeros a… estén pendiente de la salida…" _la vos metálica los trajo a la realidad, las personas comenzaron a amontonarse en la puerta justo antes de que el metro se detuviera. El rubio sintió como Sasuke le tomaba de la mano, mientras le sonreía ¿Qué tenía planeado? Bueno sea lo que sea estaría dispuesto hacerlo. Se dejo guiar por el menor, que se abría paso entre las personas, se detuvieron en la puerta de los baños públicos, ambos se miraron… sabían muy bien lo que sucedería al cruzar esa puerta y que ambos lo disfrutarían.

–Te espero a dentro…- le susurro de manera coqueta mientras abría la puerta y se perdía tras de ella, dejando al blondo con un serio problema. Ok, no era tan serio ¡sabía muy bien lo que aria! Por fin descargaría todo su deseo, ese deseo que permaneció durante semanas… oh si, ese lindo Uke vestido de panda debería estar preparado, por que le daría duro, por provocarlo de esa manera. Aflojo su corbata, mientras sonreía de manera picara, su cabello rubio estaba alborotado de manera tan sensual que sabía que nadie se resistiría a él, debajo de su pantalón ya su hombría comenzaba a dar pequeños tirones. Ja, lo que le esperaba al azabache.

Sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro abrió la puerta, de así encontrándose aquel lindo azabache apoyado en la puerta de unos de los cubículos, la capucha con forma de panda adornaba aun es su cabeza, sus ojitos brillaban de forma inexplicable, sus manos las tenia hacia atrás de su espalda, exhibiendo de su bien formado cuerpo, bajo la mirada hacia la entrepierna del joven, se notaba que también estaba ansiosa y eso que no habían comenzado. Así que se le acerco de manera lenta y seductora, sus zafiros destellaban lujuria innata. al ya estar al frente del azabache, con su mano derecha acaricio lentamente la mejilla lechosa… tan suave y tersa. Eso hiso que el menor sonriera de lado para después deslizar sus manos en el pecho fornido del mayor y de así tomar levemente la corbata vino tinto del blondo y sin aviso alguno, abrió la puerta del cubículo a su espalda empujándolo hacia dentro, el portafolios quedo en el suelo, la puerta fue cerrada con seguro… ahora sí, era la hora de la verdad.

–Es hora de jugar… querido rubio- le dijo, en tanto hacia que el mayor se sentara en la tapa de wc – disfrutaras esto…

¿Qué si lo iba a disfrutar? Por supuesto y este instante lo hacía, no podía quitar su mirada en ese cuerpo tan… indescriptible. El menor comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón de manera lenta y tortuosa… dejando a la vista aquel bóxer blanco que cubría aquel ya semi erecto pene…

–Espera…- le interrumpió al ver que se desasearía del pantalón ¡ese honor debería ser suyo! – déjame hacerlo…

–Como gustes…

– Date la vuelta… - el azabache le sonrió por la repentina propuesta, así que se acerco de tal modo quedar en medio de las largas piernas del mayor y de así darse la vuelta lentamente dándole la mejor vista de todas al rubio y esa era, aquel hermoso y firme trasero. Se relamió sus labios mientras acariciaba los muslos del azabache, fue subiendo hasta llegar al borde del pantalón – inclínate un poco…- pidió, este hiso caso en tanto el mayor bajaba lentamente el pantalón con el bóxer hasta las rodillas. Ahí estaba con la vista más hermosa y perfecta de todas ¡ahora si sabía que dios existía! Era tan hermoso e irreal, jamás a había visto un trasero tan bien formado, tan firme y tan hambriento. – perfecto…

–Te gusta lo que ves…

–Mas que nada…- le respondió acariciando con sus manos de forma frenética ambas mejillas para después abrirlas dejando descubierto aquel rosado ano, tan pequeño y estrecho- me serviré yo mismo…

Dicho eso, el blondo lambio la parte exterior, dejando un camino de saliva tibia, eso hiso que todos los bellos del menor se en crisparan y colocara sus manos a cada lado de la puerta en forma de apoyo, sus ojos ónix se hallaban cerrados y sus boca abierta mientras jadeaba, sus piernas temblaban de excitación… esa lengua larga del rubio ahora se encontraba abriéndose en su virginal entrada. Porque si, era aun virgen pero ¿eso lo le importaría al blondo? Por supuesto que no, lo único que estaba en la cabeza del rubio era que tan fuerte lo fallaría y lo llenaría con su semen ese exquisito ano, pero primero como lo había pensado antes lo prepararía. No quería lastimarlo, ya que quería verlo miles de veces más, porque si lo lastimaba jamás lo vería de vuelta, y eso no era nada bueno ¡se moriría si eso sucediera!

–Ahhh… Ahhh… - era la gloria misma, las sensaciones que daba esa lengua, que cada vez que se adentraba más y más en su ser. Que no podía parar de gemir con la lengua afuera, su miembro era masturbado con fiereza con unas de las manos del rubio ¡ese hombre sabía lo que hacía! Chupaba y lambia… su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar, como pudo intento de voltear su rostro hacia atrás, encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules, sonrió aun jadeante.

Había parte de la saliva del azabache descendía por aquella fina barbilla, sus ojos los mantenía entrecerrados y su cabello le quedaba pegado en sus rostro gracias al sudor, dándole ese aspecto aun mas violadle. El blondo al ver esa dulce y apetitosa expresión, mordió una de las nalgas sacándole un sonoro gemido del menor aprovecho ese instante y metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada, sintió como el cuerpo del Uke se estremecía, eso lo lleno de satisfacción, metió el segundo para así ensanchar aun más el ano del joven, no quería lastimarlo pero tenía tantas ganas de que fuera su palpitante pene, el que estuviera dentro de ese caliente y estrecho ano. Movió sus dedos en forma de tijera, los gemidos del azabache se hacían más sonoros. Las mordidas en cada nalga nívea eran más frecuentes… los movimientos de aquella mano masturbando el pene del menor se hacían más frenéticos y desesperantes, sin mencionar la presión que ejercía el muy duro miembro del blondo con la tela del bóxer junto la del pantalón.

–No guanto mas… - advirtió el rubio, mientras se desabrochaba su pantalón dejando libre aquella fiera dura y palpitante, tomo al menor de las caderas, ese no se opuso para nada de la reciente acción del mayor se dejo guiar, pero justo antes de que la punta del glande del blondo se acercara al ya dilatado ano del azabache unos fuertes golpes a la puerta se hicieron presentes, dejando a ambos en blanco.

–Sea lo que sea que estén haciendo ahí, deben dejarlo para otro momento- escucharon la vos de un viejo- necesito limpiar los baños y no lo hare con ustedes ahí, haciendo esas clases de cosas.

No podía ser más que inoportuno ¡enserio! Justo… justo cuando estaban a punto de ¡ahg! Como querían mandar al diablo a ese vegete inoportuno, el azabache se incorporo primero y tomo su pantalón junto con su bóxer y se lo subió, eso bajo la atenta mirada azul a su espalda, nuevamente los golpes en la puerta los hiso sobre saltar a ambos ¿acaso no se podía esperar? Eso pensaba el azabache.

–Por favor salgan, que necesito limpiar.

–¡En un momento!- dijo frustrado el menor, abrochándose el pantalón. Una vez listo se giro hacia el blondo y se inclino, este se encontraba con la mirada perdida en su cuerpo- por lo visto nos toca para otro momento… - le beso tiernamente la mejilla que tenía un leve tinte rojizo. Pobre lo dejaría con la ganas… aun que él también se quedaría con las ganas. El blondo salió de su ensoñación al sentir el contacto en su mejilla y comenzó arreglarse el pantalón, en tanto el azabache abría la puerta pero antes de salir le dio una última mirada al rubio que luchaba con la bragueta – Nos vemos… Naruto…

Los ojos del blondo de abrieron a no más poder ¿había escuchado bien? ¿lo había llamado por su nombre? ¡Pero él jamás se lo había dicho! – ¡Espera!- le grito e intentándolo de seguirlo pero para su mala suerte se tropezó con su portafolios de así cayendo de trompazo al suelo, iba a intentar de volverlo a llamarlo pero cuando alzo la vista no había nadie, solo ese viejo conserje que estaba al lado del lavamanos mirándolo de manera tan rara y con gracia.

–El chico se fue corriendo, dudo que lo alcances – le dijo el viejo, la cara del rubio ahora si era todo un poema… ese lindo Uke vestido de panda, lo conocía ¡dios él lo conocía! Había dicho su nombre, no era broma ¡lo había dicho de forma sensual! ¿Cómo era posible? Tenía que averiguar, porque ahora tenía el presentimiento de que siempre estuvo demasiado cerca de Sasuke… pero no sabía por dónde empezar ¡dios estuvo a punto de profanar esa hermosa y deliciosa… - coff…coff joven, repito necesito limpiar los baños…- suspiro profundamente, y se levanto tomando su portafolios… estaba seguro que la próxima vez si lo haría, como dicen la tercera en la vencida…

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Yaiii

aqui intentare de responder los reviews o.ó!

azukideinuzuka : ya ves que continue xDD espero que te haya gustado T.T

Midori Uchiha Phantomhive : emm... que si estoy loca?... posiblemente xD me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y... espero que pienses lo mismo de la conty :/

xwzy: em... pues no se, quizas a alguien haya molestado por ser tan simple? xD *-* de veras! me alegra que te haya encantado (eto... este cap te ocasiono coff coff coff ? xD) eto con lo otro, como veras nunca llego xD se suponia que la parada era donde Sasu se bajo jajajjajaja xD y por llegar tarde tubo el castigo de Gaa-chan u-u pobre el lidiando en el trabajo y Naru flapeando a Sasu x'DD ahahaha, por cierto gracias, no temere en publicar - bueno casi siempre lo hago- n

tasumi uchiha : xD bueno aqui esta

Mam gata: bueno... se que no fue del todo lemon pero mira el lado bueno!... bueno no hay lado bueno jeje n-nU

amante-animeid : descuida no lo eliminare éwe me gusta el dramatismo :'D jajsjasjsja espero que te haya gustado el intento fallido de un lemon xD

Neko-chan: oki lo seguire :DD

bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, de verdad perdone los horrores ortográficos u.u etoo... ahora lo importante -para mi claro esta- reviews? sugerencia? tomatazo? amenaza?

nos leemos en la conty gracias por leer a todas :'D -o todos e.e no se si hay hombres xD-


End file.
